Demoliendo prejuicios
by Karelin-Olfassodottir
Summary: Ser el villano de un videojuego no es fácil, porque nadie parece entender que también eres un personaje esencial. Si te hablan, lo hacen como si fueras un monstruo, o a veces simplemente te ignoran hasta el punto de hacerte dudar de tu existencia. Es difícil creer que entre todas esas personas, hay una que te toma en cuenta...


Fango. Odio el fango. Lo odio tanto como el chocolate. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado a su sabor, pero parece que con cada día que pasa se hace más insoportable. La rutina no hace que la ame tampoco. Meten la moneda, salgo a escena, destruyo el edificio, llega Félix con su sonrisita boba y su... martillo a reparar lo que destruyo. Y al final, los inquilinos del edificio le dan una torpe medalla, y a mí me arrojan por el techo hasta ese mugriento charco de fango. Mientras que Félix se queda siempre con toda la atención y los agradecimientos, a mí me tratan como si fuera un vándalo cuando solo hago mi trabajo... Claro, al final de cuentas soy el villano del juego... "Fix-It Felix Jr." Parece un mal chiste, hasta el juego al que pertenezco lleva el nombre de ese... bobalicón enano y mimado.

Mi nombre es Ralph Wrecket, mejor conocido como "Wreck-It Ralph". Llevo 30 años haciendo esto, y cada vez es más difícil amar tu trabajo, sobretodo cuando parece que nadie te aprecia por hacerlo... Muy por el contrario, no se preocupan por cuánto fango te pueden hacer tragar en un solo día. Ah... al final, solo me resta irme a mi "hogar, dulce hogar" en el basurero, y desde ahí contemplar la felicidad que no puedo alcanzar...

Todas las noches tengo una vista directa al departamento de Fisher... Félix Fisher Jr., o "Fix-It Felix" como todos le dicen. Observo su rutina feliz de acomodar la medalla, recibir visitas y una tarta de agradecimiento. Siempre sonriendo, siempre alegre. Todo en su vida marcha perfecto y tiene gente que lo quiere a su alrededor. Cada noche me siento miserable al ver todo lo que él posee comparado con lo que yo tengo. Sé que la envidia es mala, pero a veces... a veces me gustaría poder disfrutar de esa felicidad... O al menos que Félix la compartiera conmigo.

Ese tonto narizón derrocha dulzura por donde se le vea, amable, cortés, y siempre con esa sonrisa de encanto. Cuando sonríe, parece que sus mejillas se ponen rosadas, y sus ojos se ven más brillantes que de costumbre. Suena absurdo, ¿no? Pues resulta que a pesar de envidiarlo tanto... creo que ese tonto me cautiva. No lo entiendo... Comenzó hace unos años, cuando al finalizar uno de tantos días, pasé a su lado y sin querer lo tropecé con mi brazo. Yo tan torpe como siempre. Como cualquier persona lo haría, le pedí disculpas, y él se volteó hacia mí con su rostro alegre de siempre para decirme que no era nada... Pero el brillo de sus ojos fue algo especial. Como si el tiempo se congelara, me puse a analizar su rostro. Nunca lo había hecho, y eso que conozco a Félix desde que programaron el juego. Sin embargo, ese instante fue la primera vez que realmente me fijé en él. Y desde entonces, cada que lo veo, siento algo extraño en el estómago. Al principio creí que tenía hambre, pero descubrí que no era eso porque aún después de comer continuaba teniendo esa sensación.

Me da la impresión de que, de todos los inquilinos, él ha sido el único que me ha tratado con amabilidad y me ha tomado en cuenta como parte del juego. Todos los demás creen que "Fix-It Felix Jr." gira entorno a Félix, y claro, Fisher no deja de disfrutar todos los halagos de su "club de fans". Es cierto, recibe toda esa atención, pero ¿a cambio de qué? ¿De que hablen mal de él? Esa gente es tan falsa como un Link que habla... Esos inquilinos me enferman, son unos hipócritas. Parecen gente buena, pero a la primera oportunidad te apuñalan a la espalda, o hablan mal de ti tras ella. Cuántos chismes no he escuchado a las afueras del edificio... Se despedazan entre ellos mismos, me despedazan a mí (eso no puede faltar en sus conversaciones), e incluso se comen vivo a Félix entre todo su palabrerío. ¿Cómo dicen admirarlo y quererlo tanto y luego hablan mal a sus espaldas? Hablan pestes de él, critican si está chaparro, si tiene una nariz grande, si siempre usa gorra, su voz chillona... ¡Vamos! ¡Cuchichean incluso si es gay o no! Inventan hasta lo que no saben. ¡Es enfermizo! Escuchando todo eso, a veces pienso que es mejor estar así, y no rodeado de falsos amigos... Pienso que probablemente le tengan tanta envidia como yo, aunque no entiendo por qué. Ellos tienen un piso donde vivir, una buena vida, se tienen a ellos y tienen a Félix. No entiendo por qué son tan hipócritas. Me pregunto si Félix lo sabrá, o si al menos lo sospecha. Es demasiado bueno como para estar rodeado de esa gente tan mala. Já, y luego dicen que el villano soy yo...

Pero en fin, al menos sé que yo soy malo porque cumplo mi trabajo, aunque eso no me agrade. No soy malo por el gusto de serlo, así como lo son ellos. Envidio a Félix porque es el más importante de todo el juego, todos lo tratan bien a pesar de que hablen cosas malas cuando no está. Yo nunca he hecho eso... Tal vez porque no tengo con quién hacerlo. Sin embargo, creo que no hablaría mal de Fisher aunque alguien estuviera dispuesto a escucharme... No podría. Es una buena persona, lo es hasta conmigo. He visto cuando los inquilinos hablan mal de mí con él, y es como si evadiera el tema o simplemente les diera por su lado. Eso... Creo que eso me hace feliz, y es una de las cosas que me gustan de él...

Si lo pienso, somos opuestos. Él es bueno, yo soy malo. Héroe y villano, un héroe que trata bien a un villano. Los villanos deberían ser los odiosos inquilinos... Y Félix seguiría siendo el héroe, con su porte radiante y sonriéndole al mundo, mostrando sus dientes blancos y sus mejillas rosas, y esos ojos que parecen brillar tanto como su martillo... No sé qué tiene Fisher, pero no puedo con ello. Lo envidio y a la vez... lo quiero. Y no sé si quisiera ser igual de admirado que él o... que él me admirara. O bueno, no creo que pudiera admirarme alguna vez, pero por lo menos fijarse en mí más allá de un personaje más del juego. Si tan solo pudiéramos tener un trato más ameno... Me gustaría descubrir cómo es en realidad. Parece egocéntrico porque los inquilinos siempre se encargan de alzar ese ego, sin embargo su comportamiento sigue siendo humilde. Yo no puedo acercarme a él porque es seguro que todos ellos me lanzarían por el techo del edificio. Vaya... Es como si estuviera destinado pasar toda mi vida solo en esta montaña de ladrillos.

Al menos puedo verlo a través de la ventana y soñar con la felicidad que él posee. Como todas las noches, colgó su medalla en su mural, y los inquilinos ya fueron a visitarlo con una tarta en manos. Félix los atendió a todos, pero hoy se fueron más rápido que de costumbre... Más bien, parece que Fisher los despidió. Su semblante cambió, no se ve tan alegre como siempre, en realidad parece... triste. ¿Félix triste? No puede ser. Esa cara larga no es normal en él. Está sentado en su cama, solo mirando al suelo con esa misma expresión. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le habrán dicho algo malo? Tal vez se enteró de las cosas que dicen cuando no está. No lo sé... Pero se levantó de su cama y salió de su departamento.

Esa cara... esos ojos apagados no eran los de Félix. Algo le pasó, algo fuerte para haberlo puesto con ese humor. ¿Pero qué? Lo único que se me ocurre son los inquilinos, pero él no pareció irritado cuando los despidió. Se portó tan amable como siempre aunque parecía apurado por estar a solas, incluso puedo decir que se notaba incómodo con la presencia de ellos en su departamento. No tiene sentido. Félix es probablemente la persona más feliz que he conocido en mi existencia, y verlo triste es... preocupante.

Vaya... Bajó a la entrada del edificio. Sigue con esa mirada apagada, y está caminando hacia aquí... ¿Qué? Tal vez solo quiere dar un paseo, no es como si nuestro mundo fuera muy grande para ir a otro lado. No despega la mirada del piso... No, momento. Acaba de mirarme. Dios, vaya que se ve triste... Y su trayectoria no ha cambiado, sigue caminando hacia aquí. No puedo creerlo, extrañamente me siento nervioso y no entiendo ni por qué. Tampoco sé qué decir. Creo que no hay que decir nada. Solo mirarlo basta para entender que vino probablemente por necesidad... Aunque no lo sé.

- Hola, Ralph.

- ¿Qué hay, Félix?- Comenté sin dejar de mirarlo. - No... te ves bien. ¿Te pasa algo?

Volvió a bajar la mirada, sin responderme aún.

- Creo... que solo necesito compañía.

- ¿En serio? Entonces no entiendo por qué viniste aquí. Podrías haber ido al departamento de Betty o de alguien más.

- Bueno, yo... S-si quieres puedo irme...- Hasta su voz está mal, se escucha débil, como si quisiera quebrarse. Suspiró, parece que quiere decirme otra cosa. - Olvídalo, tienes razón. No... no sé por qué vine aquí...

No volvió a mirarme, pero creo que la manera de contestarle no fue muy buena que digamos. No fue mi intención hacerlo sentir mal, y ahora se está yendo. Oh, rayos, soy un idiota. Si Félix vino aquí debe ser por un buen motivo.

- ¡Espera!- Exclamé finalmente. Félix se detuvo. - No dije que te fueras... Es solo que no entiendo... Por qué de todos, preferiste buscar mi compañía. Nadie quiere ni si quiera pasar a un lado de mí.

Se dio la vuelta y ahora me mira. Me sonrió, un poco apagado, pero es una sonrisa sincera.

- No digas eso...- Su voz cambió. Se oye más suave, como si quisiera reconfortarme. - A mí no me molesta caminar a un lado tuyo.

- Tal vez a ti no, pero a los demás sí. Eres demasiado bueno, no podrías comportarte como el resto...

De nuevo, su rostro se apagó. Creo que lo que dije tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasa.

- Tal vez tengas razón...- Caminó un par de pasos hacia mí, pero se detuvo. - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

No hablé. Lo miré a los ojos. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Félix pidiéndome sentarse a mi lado. Le hice el ademán para que se sentara, y lo hizo. Ahora está a un lado mío, sentado en un pequeño montón de ladrillos, mirando al edificio. No habla, no hace ningún ruido. Solo está sentado en silencio y con la mirada fija. No sé si de verdad está observando la construcción, aunque más bien su mirada parece perdida en la nada, como cuando uno se queda pensando.

- Ralph...- Finalmente habló. - ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo?

¿Es un chiste, verdad? No hay palabras para contestar esa pregunta. Es absurda. Es como si quisiera burlarse de mí.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - Bufé. - Creo que después de treinta años sería extraño que no hubiera sentido la soledad...

Era la verdad. Treinta años de mi existencia sin nadie que me apreciara ni que me hablara o que se preocupara por tratar conmigo más allá de la rutina del juego. Lo miré de reojo. Sus cejas se fruncieron hacia arriba, creo que se dio cuenta de que esa no era una pregunta adecuada.

- Lo siento...

- No te preocupes.

- No, Ralph. De verdad.- Volteó a verme, y me mira con ojos de cachorro. Se ve tan... adorable. - Todo este tiempo tú has estado completamente solo en el juego, sin compañía, ni nadie con quién conversar si quiera. Yo vine para despejarme y tal vez desahogarme... porque me siento solo. Pero si lo pienso, seguramente mi soledad no se compara a la tuya... Y me siento egoísta por eso.

- ¿Solo? Es un chiste, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te sentirías solo?- No sé cómo se ve mi rostro en este momento, pero por la expresión de Félix parece que me veo irritado... Debería relajarme.

- No lo entiendes... Los inquilinos son compañía, pero no son amistad. Estar rodeado de ellos es como rodearse de un vacío. Aparentan ser amistosos, pero... Siento que son falsos. No podría decir que alguno de ellos es mi amigo, ¿sabes? Ninguno de ellos es auténtico...

Entonces... Félix sí está consciente de lo hipócritas que son...

- Me siento solo porque no hay nadie que valga la pena a mi alrededor, ni que se preocupe sinceramente por mí. Tengo gente que me admira de colmillos para afuera, pero ningún amigo real...

Dios, que la cara de Félix se ve abatida... De nuevo se ha perdido en la nada. No creí que algo como esto pudiera afectarle tanto, sobretodo cuando siempre ha tenido compañía. Compreno su dolor, por supuesto. Yo... siempre me he sentido así, y creo que a niveles más profundos porque... vamos, soy el villano. Nadie quiere juntarse con el villano...

- Entiendo...- Puse mi mano en su hombro, quiero... quiero consolarlo. - Tal vez... a veces es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. Sin embargo... Que estés solo no significa que seas alguien solitario... como yo.- Me ha mirado de nuevo. Sus ojos brillan, pero porque están vidriosos. Oh, no, siento que el corazón se me parte. - Estás rodeado de gente. Si no es la más auténtica del mundo, al menos está ahí para ti. Creo que debes agradecer eso.

- ¿Y tú, Ralph? Tú eres alguien solitario...- No lo dijo como una pregunta. ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo se estaba burlando de mí? - Pero... Eres más auténtico que todos ellos. Estoy aquí contigo y... puedo sentir que realmente no eres malo.

- Es mi trabajo ser el villano, Félix. A veces quisiera que eso fuese diferente.

- Que seas el villano no significa que seas malo...

No sé qué decir. No puedo creer que Félix me esté diciendo algo como esto... Y me está sonriendo. De nuevo, sus mejillas se ven rosas y... todo él se ve lindo. Me siento extraño, como un torpe o algo por el estilo. Solo... quiero seguir mirándolo.

- Tu compañía es más agradable que la de todos los inquilinos.

- Gracias... La tuya igual. Es genial... Sí, genial.

Preferí no verlo al decir esto. Mi mirada centrada al frente, en la nada, y mi expresión lo más relajada más que puedo, aunque mi pecho golpea con fuerza, como un oleaje de emociones que... no comprendo. Acabo de sentir un escalofrío, algo tocó mi hombro. Fisher acaba de recargar su cabeza en mí...

- Ralph... ¿Puedo dormir aquí?- Su mirada está al frente mientras habla, y su semblante es como si estuviera cansado. - No tengo ganas de regresar al edificio.

- Si... no te incomoda dormir sobre ladrillos, adelante...

Lo miré, él me observaba, y ahora se está acomodando a mi lado... Acomodándose en mi hombro. Ha puesto una mano sobre mi brazo, y cerró sus ojos.

- Gracias...

Suspiró una última vez, y no ha vuelto a hablar. Creo que ya se ha quedado dormido. Esta... ha sido una noche extraña, pero creo que ha sido buena. No soy el único que se siente solo en este videojuego, y creo que he encontrado a alguien que me aprecia. No lo sé, pero me siento feliz. Mi estómago tiene esa sensación extraña, y esta vez es más fuerte que las anteriores. Definitivamente no es hambre... Lo mejor sería dormir, han sido muchas emociones por un día.

- Buenas noches... Félix.

* * *

**No sé si notaron el apellido de Félix: Fixer... Fixher... Fisher~ Y los que estén familiarizados con "The legend of Zelda" entenderán la referencia de Link. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Un review siempre es bueno uwu.**


End file.
